The Rocky Horror Glee show
The Rocky Horror Glee Show! is the twenty-seventh episode of Glee and the fifth episode of the second season. The episode pays tribute to the second highest grossing film of 1975 The Rocky Horror Picture Show as the Glee Club puts up a production of the play. It will air on October 26, 2010. Mercedes is set to portray Frank-N-Furter. Finn and Rachel will play Brad and Janet, repectively. Kurt will play Riff-Raff, Quinn and Santana will be Magenta, Tina and Brittany will be Columbia, Dr. Carl and Mike will play Eddie, Sam will play Rocky and Artie will play The Criminologist and Dr. Scott. Quinn, Tina and Artie will be also partygoers. Puck is also expected to return this episode. Plot Will decides that the glee club should perform music numbers from The Rocky Horror Picture Show ''after learning that Ms. Pillsbury loves the classic. Meanwhile its Halloween (Sue's favorite holiday), and she decides to give McKinley a Halloween makeover. Glee club co-captain Finn is having insecurities about being in his underwear in front of the whole school.﻿ However Will sends out permission slips allowing the kids to star in the RHPS and everyone accepts except Mike's parents who pull him out of the show and is replaced by Carl Howell. Featured Songs *"'Science Fiction/Double Feature"from The Rocky Horror Show (By Richard O'Brien). Sung by Santana *"Dammit Janet"from The Rocky Horror Show (By Richard O'Brien). Sung by Finn and Rachel with Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes *"What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?' " from The Rocky Horror Show (By Richard O'Brien). Sung by Carl. *"[[Sweet Transvestite|'Sweet Transvestite']]" from The Rocky Horror Show (By Richard O'Brien). Sung by Mercedes. *"[[Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me|'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me']]" from The Rocky Horror Show (By Richard O'Brien). Sung by Emma with Santana and Brittany *"'There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)"from The Rocky Horror Show (By Richard O'Brien). Sung by Rachel, Kurt and Finn with New Directions *"[[The Time Warp|'''The Time Warp]]"from The Rocky Horror Show (By Richard O'Brien). Sung by New Directions. Guest Stars *'John Stamos' as Carl Howell. *'Barry Bostwick' as Station Manager *'Meatloaf' as Station Manager *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans Promos/Previews Video:Glee 2x05 - The Rocky Horror Glee Show Video:Rocky Horror Glee Promo Video:Glee Season 2.05 - The Rocky Horror Glee Show Promo 2 Video:ROCKY HORROW SHOW-GLEE HD Video:Glee preview 2x05 Video:Glee Behind the Scenes Rocky Horror Video:Glee Cast - Whatever Happened To Saturday NIght? Video:Glee Cast - Sweet Tranvestite Video:Glee Cast - Time Warp FULL Video:Glee Cast - DammIt, Janet Video:Glee Cast - Science Fiction, Double Feature Video:Glee Cast - There's a Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) Video:Rocky Horror Glee Show Song Preview Video:Glee (Emma) - Touch A Touch A Touch A Touch Me (2x05 The Rocky Horror Glee Show) Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Me leak Pictures of Behind the Scenes Category:Glee Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:New Directions Category:Will Schuester Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mike Chang Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Santana Lopez Category:Sam Evans Category:Carl Howell Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season 2 Category:The Rocky Horror Show Category:Glee: The Music - The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Special Episode